


Unexpected

by TheSleeplessWriter



Series: Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: A short Johnlock drabble.





	

John is sitting on his chair, reading about today's newspaper. Something about American protests and elections. Poor blokes. 

He hears a creak come from downstairs, most likely Sherlock back from a visit to Saint Bart's. By the time he's done reading one column, he can hear his flatmate's heavy breath. John turns to greet him, only to see Sherlock dazed as he stares at him.

His breathing is erratic and loud, as if he had run the entire way here. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink, a sharp contrast to his ghostly skin. His dark, curly mop of hair is sticking up in a thousand different places. In fact, John can almost hear Sherlock's heart beating like a drum. But the most striking thing was his aquamarine eyes, wide and dilated. They seemed even more vibrant than normal. 

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John asks, standing from his chair, the wrinkled newspaper dropped to the floor. 

Sherlock moves, as if he was headed to the kitchen, but immediately turns back to John. He grabs him by his jumper and slams him against the wall, kissing him powerfully, one hand holding John's face. 

Johns heart nearly stopped. His head feels funny, like everything in his mind has been wiped clean. He can't quite process much, except for the feel of Sherlock's lips. And he doesn't want it to stop. It makes his entire body shake, in a surreal way. 

Sherlock stops, his face inches from John's. Both are breathless as they gaze into each other's eyes. 

"You have no idea what you've done to me. You've bewitched me. I can't stop thinking of you." His husky voice continues. "Your smile, your eyes...you're perfect." 

John doesn't even know what to say. It feels like they're in an alternate universe, where the impossible has become possible. He can't deny the fact that he's had a few dreams of himself and Sherlock, but he had always brushed it off as a trick from his subconscious. But his body tells him different, according to the feeling in his pants. 

One of his golden smiles returns, and John digs his fingers into Sherlock's hair, returning the kiss even stronger than before.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first M/M fic, and what better way to do it than with Johnlock! Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and constructive criticism.


End file.
